Sell My Soul
by Merc
Summary: Mamoru is curious as to what Usagi would do for him and their love. When Usagi tries to explain she would do anything, she can tell Mamoru isn't satisfied with her answer, so she makes a promise to herself to prove to him what she would do...


Author: Merc-chan  
Title: Sell My Soul  
Rating: PG  
E-Mail: PrincessMercury15@talkcity.com  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon...probably never will, but...*holds up Mamo-clone proudly* I *DO* own him! *hugs Mamo-clone tightly* I even have a picture of him! *smiles* Very cute...if you want to see my Mamo-clone go ahead and e-mail me about it!  
  
Author's Note's:  
Ok everyone! I'm here (brand new author on this site) with a story for all of you! It's only a one-part thing...about Usagi and Mamoru (yup...japanese names). And yes, the ending doesn't seem like an ending, but it is! Hopefully you'll all like it! Please! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! Read and Review it! Or e-mail me! Doesn't matter! Suggestion are welcome! And don't feel bad about being too harsh...I like to be able to improve things! On with the story!  
  
~Merc  
  
*********  
  
  
Sell My Soul  
  
"Usako."   
  
Usagi's gaze turned from the fluffy white clouds against the light blue sky to the man lying next to her. His hand propped up his head and his deep blue eyes sparkled with the sun's light reflecting off of them. His ebony hair was ruffled and his bangs fell across his forehead. "I have a question to ask..." He looked down at the ground and with his free hand he began fiddling with the grass.  
  
Usagi twirled a yellow flower he had plucked from the ground for her in-between her fingers. "Go on Mamo-chan..."   
  
He stopped playing with the grass and looked at her. "Well, I know it sounds silly of me and selfish too, but I was just wondering...what would you do for me? I mean, if I was in trouble...and you had to do something to save me...and..."  
  
She stopped him. "I understand what you mean Mamo-chan." Smiling up at him she continued. "I'd do anything and everything for you Mamo-chan. I'd go down to hell for you because I love you. I'd let my body be torn up to tiny bits if it meant that you would be happy. Pain, suffering, torture, death...you name it, and I'd do it."  
  
"Usako, you know very well I could never be happy if your body was torn into tiny bits." He began a slight chuckle and it was then she could tell he wasn't very pleased with her answer.  
  
"Why do you ask Mamo-chan?" She looked curiously at him  
  
He took a deep breath in, as if about to say something, but paused. "I was just wondering. Don't worry about it."  
  
"If you say so Mamo-chan."  
  
"And I do." He smiled an evil smile.  
  
"Mamo-chan...I know that smile. And if you even THINK about it I will...AAAAAHHH!!!" She began rolling in the grass struggling to free herself from the torture she was going through. "Mamo-chan! Noooo!! You know...I hate...being tickled!!!"   
  
"I know Usako!" He smiled down at her red face. "And I won't stop until you say it!"  
  
She shook her head. "No! You can't make me!" He tickled her harder. "I refu...AAHHH!! OK!! OK!! Mamo-chan is the best person in the whole world!"   
  
He stopped. "That's more like it!" Leaning over he kissed her cheek. "And my Usako is the prettiest girl in the world."  
  
She raised her eyebrow. "Girl?"  
  
His eyes became wide with his mistake and he quickly jumped up from the ground running off as fast as he could. "Mamo-chan! You can't escape me!" She jumped up and ran after him.  
  
**********   
  
"Are you ready?" The shadowy figure of a man stepped into the damp room followed closely by another shadow. His tall muscular body was similar to the female form next to him. She was not as tall, but she was as strong if not stronger, physically, than the man beside her.  
  
"Yes master." She bowed before him and took off to find a man in a black tuxedo and white mask. It was that man who would help them complete their mission.   
  
**********   
  
"Why the sad face Usagi? It's summer break and the day is beautiful! Not to mention we're at the mall shopping!!"  
  
Usagi smiled at the blonde next to her. "It's nothing really Minako..." She diverted her gaze from the questioning glances she was getting. "It's just something Mamo-chan and I were talking about the other day. He asked me what I would do for him...I tried to tell him I'd do anything, but he just wasn't satisfied with my answer..." Sighing she looked at the different pairs of eyes staring at her. "But I won't worry anymore about it so don't you guys worry either! I'm sure it'll blow over soon anyways." A nagging feeling washed over her and she couldn't help but worry that it wouldn't fade away. 'I'll show you Mamo-chan, just how much I love you.'   
  
**********   
  
  
  
"People of Earth, listen to me!" A woman's outline began to appear above the crowd at the mall and soon you could see her entire body. She wore a strapless red dress and matching red high heel shoes. Her blonde hair reached just below the middle of her back and her eyes were dark and lifeless.   
  
She began laughing as the crowed below her started panicking. "I want the man known as Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
"Well you can't have him!" An angry teenage voice was heard above the cries of all the people.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Sailor Moon." The lady sneered at Sailor Moon, which only caused her to get even angrier.  
  
"How do you know who I am?"  
  
The lady laughed. "We've been watching you. Every move you make, we're always watching you. From the moment you step out of your house, to the moment you step back in. We're always there."   
  
Sailor Moon's face paled. "We?"  
  
"Me and my master..." She was very amused with the face of the young warrior. "And if you think...USAGI...that you can beat us, you're very wrong."  
  
"Perhaps she couldn't beat you alone," Mars dropped down next to Sailor Moon followed closely by the rest of the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. "But with us all together you won't have a chance!"   
  
Mercury stepped out. "Who are you?"   
  
"I'm glad you asked...Ami." Mercury's face fell and quickly she was cowering behind her friends. "My name is Jasmine"  
  
Sailor Moon was getting annoyed with this Lady's attitude. 'Who does she think she is? Coming here and mocking us. She has no idea who she's messing with!' Sailor Moon shook her head. "And what do you want with us?"  
  
Jasmine laughed. "Well, at the moment I want him." She pointed to Tuxedo Mask and the scouts hastily got in between them, Sailor Moon in the very front with arms stretched out.   
  
"Well, you won't get him!" Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed.   
  
"We'll see about that. Come to me...Tuxedo Mask." Mamoru's eyes became dark as Jasmine motioned him to come to her. He stepped forward.   
  
"Mamoru! What are you doing???" Sailor Jupiter tried to hold him back, but he pushed her aside causing her to twist her ankle as she stumbled back.  
  
"Mamoru! Please stop! Please!!" He grabbed Sailor Mars's arm and tossed her behind him. Her legs became scratched as she skidded across the floor.  
  
Sailor Mercury began feverishly typing in her computer to find out what could possibly have caused this change in his behavior. "She must have hypnotized him!" He grabbed her computer and tossed it somewhere, picked her up and threw her into some nearby plants.  
  
"What about your love for Usagi? Will you betray that??" He grabbed Sailor Venus's wrist and began spinning her around. Once fast enough he let her go and she went flying into some chairs and tables.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." His eyes never left Jasmine as he picked Sailor Moon up and threw her into a nearby store window causing the alarm to go off.   
  
Jasmine held out her hand once Mamoru became close enough. His hand stretched out and she quickly took hold of it. Mamoru's eyes became normal and he looked around, somewhat dazed. "Too late, lover boy! Or should I even call you that? After all, you did just throw 'Usako' into a store window!" She laughed hysterically as Mamoru looked around frantically. His eyes became wide as he saw the broken window and the still form of his Usako just on the opposite side of it.  
  
"USAKO!!!" Before he could break free Jasmine vanished taking him with her.  
  
**********   
  
Jasmine bowed to the man sitting at his throne. Mamoru lay unconscious in front of him. "The first part of our plan has worked. It is only a matter of time until she comes to get him."  
  
"Good work. When we have her I will set you free..." She looked down at Mamoru. "...And you will be able to return to the man you love." A light flickered in her eyes. "But if you fail me you know the consequences!"  
  
"Yes, Master. I shall return with Sailor Moon." Bowing before him she left.  
  
He stared down at Mamoru. "Very soon now we will find out if Usagi truly loves you. If she does, then she will come with me and together we will rule the universe." His laugh started ringing through the cold and empty hallways.  
  
**********   
  
"Usagi, you can't blame yourself! He threw you into a window! What were you going to do? What were you supposed to do? I mean, you were beaten pretty badly!" Makoto motioned to the bandages that now covered the many cuts Usagi had from Mamoru's attack.  
  
"Thanks for your vote of confidence Makoto." Usagi rolled her eyes. "But I still..."  
  
"No 'but's Usagi. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself any more, understand? It was all of our faults for not being able to stop him. It just shows we have to train harder. But in the meantime, we need to figure out a plan to get Mamoru back!"  
  
"Ami is right Usagi." Minako leaned over and hugged her friend. "We'll get him back and then you can yell at him for beating us all. In fact, we can all yell at him. So cheer up!" She smiled as best she could to try and cheer her friend up. "And Rei has already started looking for him...hopefully the fire will tell her some..."  
  
"Everyone, prepare yourselves! She's coming!" Rei came running in to the room with a frightened look on her face.   
  
"Who?" A look of confusion took over Makoto's face.   
  
"Jasmine!" Gasps escaped from each girls mouths. "Usagi, get in between us!"  
  
"But Rei..."  
  
"Usagi just shut up and listen to me for once! You're most likely the enemies next target and I don't want to lose you like we lost Mamoru. Now get between us!!" Usagi shut her mouth and moved quietly between her friends. The room became very still and quiet as they all waited for something...anything to happen.  
  
"You don't think you could beat me in your regular form, do you??" Jasmine's form appeared before them. "Well, no matter. I didn't come here to fight."  
  
"Then why are you here?" A low growl could be heard coming from Makoto's mouth.  
  
"I'm here...to help."  
  
"Well we don't need your help!" Makoto charged after Jasmine but was easily deflected off.  
  
Ami walked over to help her friend up. "Makoto let her explain." Ami nodded towards Jasmine. "Tell us why you're here."   
  
Jasmine smiled gratefully at Ami and sat down in a nearby chair. "Where to begin. My master is a very power thirsty man. One day he heard a legend of a beautiful Princess who was supposed to take over the Silver Millennium. But before she could her kingdom was attacked and her mother was forced to send her to the future along with a very powerful crystal. He had also heard stories of her beauty."  
  
"That would explain why he came here, but it doesn't explain you or why you took Mamoru." Makoto got into a fighting stance ready to attack again.  
  
"I was getting there. On his way here he stopped at my planet. On his stop there he began attacking us and I had no choice but to fight. He was surprised, to say the least, by my strength. I won that fight because I'm stronger than him -physically- but that got me into more trouble. You see he decided I would be helpful for his plans to kidnap Usagi, so he forced me to go with him." She placed her hands in her lap and sighed deeply.  
  
"So if you're stronger, then why not beat him and get away?" Usagi stepped out from between her friends.  
  
"It isn't that simple. There was a man there named Michael who I loved very much. My master saw how much I loved him and decided to use him against me. He took Michael away from me and told me that I had to give my soul to him in order for Michael to live. I had no choice. So now he owns me." She began to cry. "But I don't want to be his slave anymore! I want to go back! I just...I just want my life back..."  
  
"So he took Mamoru for the same reason? As bait?" Minako put her arm around Usagi to comfort her.  
  
She nodded. "I beg you, please. Please come with me! I'll help you get Mamoru out. You can beat him and then I'll be free again. Please!" She looked at them sadly.  
  
Usagi stepped out of Minako's embrace and embraced to Jasmine. "Don't worry. We'll set you free...I promise."  
  
Wiping away her tears Jasmine stood up. "Thank you...Sailor Moon." Holding out her hand, Jasmine opened a portal.   
  
"Ami scan it before we enter." Makoto didn't take her eyes off of Jasmine.  
  
Nodding Ami pulled out her computer. "It seems to be a gateway leading into a castle of some sort. There are a lot of negative vibes coming from inside. We have to be careful. I'll keep my computer out to make sure nothing is coming."   
  
Jasmine narrowed her eyes at the blue headed girl. 'I've got to get rid of her or else she'll be able to give me away.' Looking at each girl she motioned them to follow her in.  
  
"Don't forget, these hallways are filled with trick and traps, so you have to be careful. Stick close to me and you should be fine."  
  
Slowly the line of girls walked through the dark hall. Each squinted in the darkness to try and see anything and they all listened carefully for any signs of an oncoming attack. Instead, they were caught by surprise when a scream pierced through the stillness.   
  
"Minako! What is it?" Rei looked worriedly at the girl behind her.  
  
"Ami! Ami!" Minako looked around frantically. "Where did she go??"  
  
Rei put a reassuring hand on Minako's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll try and find her." The hallway became silent again as Rei fell into a deep meditation. "She's on the lowest level of this building. From what I can sense she's all right...nothing evil around her. She'll be fine Minako."   
  
Jasmine looked at them seriously. 'Drats! I guess I'll have to get rid of her next! I was hoping to get rid of Makoto!'   
  
"Jasmine, do you know how to get down to where Ami is?" Rei looked questioningly at her.  
  
"I do, but we have no time right now. We have to keep moving on before my master finds us and kills us. Ami is in no danger right now just as you said. And she's a smart girl, I doubt anything bad will happen to her." All nodded their heads and continued their journey.   
  
**********   
  
Usagi couldn't take it anymore! They had been walking in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity, it was dark and cold, and she was scared. She turned and faced the back of the line. "Rei...Rei! We need you to change into Sailor Mars so we can see where we're going. Rei? Did you hear me?" All eyes turned to the back of the line where Rei had been recently.   
  
"Ok Jasmine! I knew we couldn't trust you! Where are our friends??? What did you do to them?" Makoto lifted her fist ready at any minute to force an answer from Jasmine.  
  
"They've gone to the dungeon. A very harmless place really. Don't worry about them. All they can do is sit and wait for us to show. But we need to keep moving before we're caught! Hurry!"  
  
**********   
  
"Rei, are you alright?"  
  
"Ami? Yeah, I'm fine...that fall was a little bit hard on my back, but other than that I've never been better. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, the fall didn't hurt that much. I landed on a pile of hay." She pointed over to a small pile of yellow hay in the corner just opposite from where Rei had fallen.  
  
"Oh fine. Brag about it then."  
  
Ami just smiled in return. "I did a scanning of where we are. All the scouts are exactly five floors above..." She was cut short by a faint screaming in the distance.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Oof!" Makoto fell to the ground in the corner just right of Rei.   
  
"Makoto! Are you alright?" Rei quickly got up and was by her friend's side.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little upset we were tricked so easily. And I'm a little worried about Usagi and Minako. I KNEW we shouldn't have trusted that girl." She began to mumble under her breath.  
  
"I know the feeling Makoto. I just hope they'll be alright." Rei looked up at the ceiling wishing she could see her friends.   
  
"Wait a second you guys. My computer shows that only two people are up there now." Ami stared at her computer screen typing on the keys furiously.  
  
"So if there are only two, then where is the..."  
  
A bundle of blonde hair came crashing down in the corner farthest from them. All three girls stared in surprise at the newest arriver. "Minako!" Minako sat up rubbing her head and growling.   
  
"But if you're here...then Usagi is the only one..." Makoto quickly jumped to her feet and began tugging at the steel bars of the dungeon.  
  
**********  
(Time has gone back several minutes)   
  
"I don't trust you Jasmine. And until I get my friends back, unharmed, I still won't trust you. I hope you remember that." Makoto shot daggers at Jasmine as she shrugged and began walking again.   
  
"The throne room is close by." She looked back at the girls following her and tried to do her most convincing gasp. "Makoto!" Usagi and Minako's eyes quickly searched the empty hallway behind them.   
  
Sighing Jasmine turned around. "We must go on. The sooner we get Mamoru and defeat my master the sooner we get to your friends." Usagi nodded and followed Jasmine as she turned and walked on.   
  
After a few more minutes they reached a set of tall doors. Usagi turned to Minako, or what would have been Minako, but found Minako had disappeared as well. "Minako!"  
  
"Usagi...Sailor Moon...don't worry about your friends. All the power you need is right here." Jasmine pointed to Usagi's heart which caused Usagi to smile a little.  
  
"Usagi transform."  
  
She nodded her head and held up her locket. "Moon eternal! Make up!" The words left her mouth as they had many times before and pretty soon a flutter of colorful ribbons came together leaving Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Now, be aware when you go in there. My master could attack at any moment, so prepare yourself. Mamoru is in there waiting for you and I'll be there to help!" She gave an encouraging smile. "Now go in there and beat him!" Sailor Moon walked through the now open doors followed by Jasmine.   
  
'And now you must die Sailor Moon!' Jasmine grabbed a small dagger she kept by her ankle and raised it above her head. Bringing it down quickly she cried out in pain as the dagger missed its intended target and sunk into her stomach.  
  
"Master..." She began to choke.  
  
A deep voice rumbled off the walls. "How dare you Jasmine. You were about to kill Usagi and jeopardize my entire plan? How selfish of you." The man who owned the voice sighed and blasted Jasmine against a wall.   
  
"I shouldn't have...forgotten that...you had the ability to control things... with your mind." She laughed to herself. "Much better than...I can..." Her hands dropped from their place around the dagger and her head fell to her shoulder.  
  
He shook his head. "She was a silly girl." His gaze quickly focused on his prize. "Well, I guess it is down to you and me. Oh, and we mustn't forget Mamoru..." The man stepped aside and Sailor Moon could she her beloved Mamo-chan chained and gagged in the distance. Worry and fear evident in his eyes. A cut just below his hairline had caused a trickle of blood to travel down his face to where his chin was. His hair was messy and his bangs were matted to his forehead. He looked very weak and vulnerable and you could tell by the circles around his eyes that he was tired.  
  
She gasped. "Mamo-chan! Don't worry! I'll get you out of here!"   
  
A deep laughter bounced off the walls. "Well Sailor Moon, we shall see about that. It all depends..."  
  
"On what? What do you want from me?? WHO ARE YOU??"  
  
"Good questions. My name is Lee and all I want is..." He paused for a second as if contemplating whether or not to tell her. "I want your soul." Mamoru could be heard struggling in the background as he attempted to protest to her even thinking of selling her soul to such a man. "I want us to rule the universe together. I want you to love me and only me."  
  
"And if I refuse?"   
  
"If you refuse? I'll kill him." He pointed towards Mamoru.  
  
Tears stung at Usagi's eyes as she contemplated her answer. 'If I go with him he'll let Mamo-chan free. But what if he kills Mamo-chan anyways? Or even worse, what if he has ME kill Mamo-chan?' Usagi stared from one person to the other.   
  
Her gaze fell on the man before her. He was slightly handsome. He was tall and had Silvery blue hair. His face was dark and mysterious with a small nose and small lips that, at the moment, made a straight line. His eyes were cold and dark, almost black. His tall legs were covered in Black pants and a loose white blouse covered his arms. He wore a black cape that went down to just below his knees. Altogether he almost looked like a vampire from a horror movie.  
  
Her gaze switched back to Mamoru's and she looked at him sadly with defeat written on her face. "Well Mamo-chan, I told you I would do anything for you and I promised myself I'd prove that to you. I guess my promise is slowly being fulfilled. I love you Mamo-chan. I just hope that one day you can forgive me for this." He shook his head and began struggling even more. "Well...'master'...I give you my soul in exchange for Mamo-chan's life and freedom as well as my friend's lives and freedom."   
  
"Agreed!" He snapped his fingers and Usagi cried out. Never had she felt such pain and suffering before. She moved her head painfully to look once more at Mamoru. He was struggling so hard to break free and help her. She could see the tears shimmering on his face as the light reflected on them. Slowly the tears began to trickle down her face as the pain continued to sweep over her body.   
  
"Don't worry Sailor Moon, the most painful part is yet to come, but it's almost over." Lee's evil grin spread across his face as he began to chuckle slightly with amusement.   
  
Usagi's body began to glow a golden hue as she continued to scream from pain. Unexpectedly a golden figure began to separate itself from her body.   
  
Lee gasped in astonishment. "You're soul is so beautiful and pure. It will make a fine addition to my collection."   
  
Usagi closed her eyes as the pain became unbearable. Her cries grew louder and more desperate as the golden figure detached itself the rest of the way from her body and disappeared. Usagi stopped glowing as her eyes changed from the beautiful shade of light blue to a dark shade of black. Energy totally drained, Usagi collapsed to the floor.  
  
Lee smiled triumphantly. "Now...to take care of you Mamoru..." Walking towards Mamoru, Lee brought out his sword.   
  
'Usako...why did you do it?' Mamoru lowered his head in defeat and waited for the steel edge of Lee's sword to kill him, but the blow never came. Instead, Mamoru noticed a look of pain on Lee's face as his sword left his hand and his body dropped to the floor. Looking up from where the dead man now lay, he noticed Jasmine standing above Usagi and the scouts just in front of her. Mars breathed heavily as she calmed down from her attack.   
  
Venus quickly came over and used her crescent beam to release Mamoru from his hold. Once free he stumbled quickly to where Usagi's fallen form was. "Usako...don't die." The tears that had been falling for the past several minute now splashed on to her pale face mixing with the tears she had previously shed.   
  
A silvery light surrounded the couple and a golden figure appeared just above Usagi. Slowly the figure lay down and reconnected itself with Usagi. Her skin glowed and her eyes began to open. Mamoru began to cry as he held her close and thanked the gods for her safety.  
  
"Mamo-chan...minna..." She glanced around her until her eyes stopped on the blonde just behind Minako. "Jasmine..." Jasmine shrank back even farther trying to hide from her shame. "...I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it. Give me your hands."   
  
Jasmine slowly stepped between the scouts and over to where Mamoru held tightly to his love. "Usagi...I betrayed your trust...please forgive me..." She stopped talking as Usagi took hold of her hands. Both girls closed their eyes as the warmth and kindness that had been taken away from Jasmine returned to her body. The glowing stopped and both girls smiled at each other.  
  
"Come on minna. Let's go home." Usagi began to stand up with some slight help from Mamoru. With Jasmine's help the group returned safely to Rei's temple.  
  
**********   
  
"Are you sure you have to leave us so soon?" Usagi sadly looked at the blonde.  
  
"Yes. My love waits for me back on my home planet. Perhaps I'll bring him here for you to meet someday. But until then, ja ne!" She disappeared from site as the sun set in the distance.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Well Mamo-chan, now do you believe I'd do anything for you?"  
  
He shook his head and smiled at her. "Usako, I never doubted you!"  
  
Her jaw dropped. "But I could have sworn...oh never mind!" She smiled evilly at him. "So Mamo-chan, what would YOU do for ME?"  
  
**********  
  
Ok! So, what did you think? Good? Bad? R&R PLEASE! Ja ne!  



End file.
